All programs in this SPORE use human specimens for translational research directed at reducing the incidence of and mortality from colorectal and pancreatic cancer. The Human Tissue Resource and Logistics Core was built upon the highly successful existing bank established in 1986 for the Bowel Tumor Working Group. At the end of 1995, the Resource included 910 colorectal cancer resections, 169 colorectal adenoma resections, 52 colorectal polypectomy specimens, 62 hepatic resections for metastatic colorectal cancer, 20l pancreatic cancer resections, 112 xenografts of colorectal carcinoma, 97 xenografts o pancreatic carcinoma, 127 fecal specimens, and 2574 blood specimens. The mechanisms for collecting specimens required for the research activities of the SPORE remain in place in the various patient contact locations. This Core facility banks a wide range of tissues from resection specimens for colorectal and pancreatic cancers. The Resource provides for procurement of fecal and blood specimens, including peripheral blood leukocytes, plasma and serum, as well as ERCP fluids, nasogastric and duodenal capsule fluid, and peritoneal washings. The Core supports xenografts of colorectal and pancreatic cancers in nude mice. In addition, the distribution and retrieval of a standardized food frequency questionnaire for dietary history and family history is carried out through the Core for patients with specimens in the Resource. The Core includes a mechanism for database management and specimen distribution, including procedures for prioritization of requested materials within and external to the Johns Hopkins GI Cancer SPORE. The existing procedures provide quality control of specimens for research without compromise of the diagnostic, clinically important pathological evaluation of the specimens via the participation of pathologists with expertise in colorectal and pancreatic cancer. Members of the clinical departments with primary patient contact are participants in the individual research projects and thus also contribute to the Core for maximal and effective accumulation of satisfactory specimens.